


Only one

by Gaygirllove



Category: Batman - Fandom, DC - Fandom, Nightwing - Fandom
Genre: Gay Smut, M/M, Rape, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-01-12 11:07:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18445307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaygirllove/pseuds/Gaygirllove
Summary: Dick gets kidnapped and raped by Slade but his boyfriend Jason saves him. But dick doesn’t want his boyfriend killing so Slades life is spaired which leads to more trouble then it’s worth.





	1. Kidnapped

Dick Grayson had been kidnapped by Slade earlier that evening. At this very moment nightwing stud in a dark room his arms chained above his head. He stud there and slowly got more uncomfortable. “S-Slade.” Nightwing stuttered. Looking around the room soon Slade emerged from the shodows. “Yes pretty bird” Slade moved closer to dick and began to caresses his face. Nightwing try’s to back away but the chains held him in place. 

“Don’t worry my pretty the bat well be here soon and the we can show him who you truly belong to.” And as quickly as he came he disappeared back into the shadows. 

Soon Batman came on the com. “Nightwing where are you?”   
“ Batman! It’s Slade he has me but don’t come after me.” But it was to late Batman was already on his way with robin and both dick and slade knew that.


	2. Oh on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batman and Robin come in to help nightwing but cant. The redhood shows up.

Within moments the crime fighting team shows up. Bruce orders Damian to go help Dick will he looke for Slade. As soon and Batman disappears into the other room Slade appears behind Dick Damian try to fight the hitman But is quikly over taken by slade and is nocked unconscious. When nightwing sees the young hero hit the floor he let out a yelp and struggles even harder. When he suddenly sees slade chain the young boy to the ground.   
Batman runs into the room and races towards slade. He goes to punch slade but slade dogges and grabes Batman wrist and pulls him down raising his knee and to knee Bruce in the face. Batman hit the floor with a loud thud and is quickly chained there. 

Slade then makes his way over to Dick. Putting both his hand on nightwings hips, pulling him close so that their groins are touching. Slade leans in close to dicks ear and says. “I’m going to fuck right in front of them and prove that you my omega.” Dick whimpered. 

Slade traced his hands around dick body moving them down to Dicks rear. Slade squeezes dick as and the jingle of robins chains from behind slade .  
“Looks like we have an odeance.”   
“Please no .” Dick pleaded.  
“He’s just a kid let him go.” Dick knew his ephors were fruitless. 

“Not a chance.” Slade says taking off his belt and tossing it aside. When Damian realize what was about to happen he began to scream and yell at slade. “Get away from him you freak. Don’t touch him. I’ll kill you.” Soon Batman was awake and had quickly figured out what was about to happen and he began to struggle. 

Slade only laughed before picking up dicks leg and pulling him close. Dick began to struggle more and more as he pleaded for slade to stop. 

Slade slowly undid his own pants and began to slide down nightwings pants. Dick began to cry because he new there was no escape. Then a formilular voice rang out. “Get away from him.”   
With out letting go of dicks as he said.”Why should I.”   
“Because I’ll kill you.” The other man said. And dick immanently reconised the man and him boyfriend/mate Jason Todd.   
“I’ll be right back.” Slade whispered, slapping dicks ass. Slade then stepped back and did up his pants. “I’d like to see you try.” 

Redhood lept down and aimed his gun at slade s who didn’t even flinch. At that moment Batman s chains broke and Batman sprung to his feet and punch slade in the face as hard as he could. 

Jason ran over to dick and undid the chains. Instantly collapsed upon the floor and Jason kneeled down next to him.   
“Are you okay?” Jason asked.   
“My anckle I think I sprained it.” Red hood scooped nightwing up and carried him bridal style.


	3. At home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason takes dick back to there place and they do a little something.

After Jason hand brought dick back home and bandaged his omegas ankle he sat at the end of the bed head in his hands. 

“Jason” dick asked but Jason didn’t reasoned. “Jason it’s okay, I’m okay.” Jason turned to look at his mate who was giving him a reassuring smile. She crawled over to dick and rested his head on dicks chest. “You should have let me kill him.” The alpha said.   
“Jason”   
“I mean what if he tries it again and I’m not fast enough.”   
“Jason.”   
“If anything had happened and I wasn’t fast enough to save you I... I don’t know what I’d do.”   
“Jason! It’s okay I promise.” Dick began to run his hands through Jason’s hair soothingly.   
“But...* sigh* okay.” Jason then buried his face in the cruck of dicks neck taking in his sent and giving the omega little kisses. 

“Jason.” Dick said and Jason just hummed in response. Jason be to gently bite dicks neck.   
“Jason.” Dick gave a small moan and Jason smiled “that’s right baby who do you belong to my sweet omega.” Jason said as he began to toy with dicks nipples.   
“You.” Dick moaned.  
“Oh yes you do.” Jason could feel his boxers get tighter as he continued to toy with dicks body.   
“Jason please.”  
“Please what.”   
“Fuck me.”  
Soon the apartment was filled with moans and please but that same night Jason had forgotten to wear a condom.


End file.
